1. Field of the Invention
A housing for protectively enclosing a printed circuit board includes a base, and a pair of parallel spaced vertical housing side walls extending upwardly from the base to define a chamber that receives the central portion of the printed circuit board with the vertical edge portions of the board extending outwardly beyond the corresponding vertical edges of the housing side walls, respectively. Vertical side members having generally U-shaped horizontal cross-sectional configurations are mounted on the outwardly extending edge portions of the printed circuit board, respectively, with the leg portions of each side member extending between the housing side walls and the printed circuit board, respectively, whereby portions of housing side walls overlap the side member leg portions.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic housings are known as such, but require further design optimization in terms of their electromagnetic breakdown protection or their ESD (Electro Static Discharge) protection.
In a simple manner, the present invention was developed to create the possibility of designing a synthetic substance housing with the electronics contained therein with a printed circuit board in a particularly ESD-protected manner.
Preferably, on at least one or on the printed circuit board, there is/are arranged one or several connector plugs, and the lateral part or the lateral parts can be locked upon the connector plugs. This definitely simplifies the assembly job because the plug connectors and the side parts are LP preassembled on the printed circuit board, and this sensitive part is well protected in the housing base during assembly. In this way, at least one printed circuit board with the plug connectors and the side parts constitute a pre-assembled unit that can be inserted in the housing base.
In a particularly preferred manner, the plug connectors are made as pin strips or socket boards. Other embodiments, for example, in the form of an RJ45 plug—or socket—are also conceivable.
Preferably, the printed circuit board, together with the plug connectors and the side parts, constitutes a preassembled unit that can be inserted in the housing base. That makes fabrication simple and particularly clear.